Not to be seen
by Kim Kasama
Summary: I make this now a collection of short stories. Hope you like it. Please R&R! CH 9 up, this time it's my lovely Jin
1. Nina

**NOT TO BE SEEN**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken – it's still NAMCO…

She was flipping the bag over her shoulder and proceeded along the stairway. Somehow she didn't like stairs but somehow they were always easier to handle than elevators. God, elevators were so damn messed up! She didn't get stuck in one of them just once. She prefered stairs, no matter what. Stairsways were always dim and she liked not to be seen, after all, this was part of her job, or not? Noone really needed to know that she was there in person. Sooner or later they always found out that she had been there but then it was usually too late. Her job was quite simple – get there, do the job, leave.

She was good at what she was doing, damn good, and she had masses of jobs waiting for her to be done. Today was one of those she kept for a special occasion. She knew what she had to do, it was somehow always the same, but this job had something to do with, let's say, pleasure and enjoyment. It wasn't just an everyday job, it was one of THE jobs.

She opened the door to the roof and shivered at the sudden cold. She cursed to herself for not taking another jacket with her. Bad luck, baby. Sighing, she went on to the edge of the roof, checking the environment and the big open space beneath her. The street lighting was already on and the slightly snow covered pavement glittered like strewed with diamonds. Only a few cars were driving by, the area should have been secured some hours ago but it seemed like security had failed, in fact she had also been able to get on that rooftop. She was always proving those jerks wrong.

She smiled and put the big shoulderbag down. A slight metallic click was to be heard and she softyl stroke over the strong polycloth of the bag. The zipper opened without a noise and she put her soft buckskin gloves on, before she took out a big sheepskin and put several metallic parts onto it. Slowly and concentrated she put the parts together and laid the reassembled rifle on the skin. She wasn't nervous ever but she loved some good chewing gum and the cold wind made her lips dry and rough. It wasn't very long to wait anymore.

She got into position when the first few strechcars arrived. She knew exactly which one she was aiming at.

Slightly chewing on her gum and looking through the rifle scope she waited patiently for HER car to arrive. She was waiting for a shiny black Mercedes strech which didn't come along for some time but she knew that it would come. HE had to come.

Then it arrived. Cheering groups of reporters gathered around the red carpet that was ending straight at the edge of the pavement, securities trying to hold the croud back with little success. She was activating her rifle, her finger resting slightly at the trigger. She stopped chewing her gum and concentrated on the people who left the car. They all wore black tuxedos and went inside over the long red carpet. She cracked a smile when she saw the noticable spike of jetblack hair leaving the car but stopped smiling when another one followed suit.

"What the…?" she cursed. They walked on to the entrance and she was still deciding what to do. She was paid for only one shot, but she didn't know whom of the two similar looking men she should choose. She took her finger off the trigger and stared trough her scope. She decided not to shot anybody, as the first of the two men had already entered the theatre.

But just as she wanted to put her rifle down, Kazuya turned around, looking straight up to her, smiling. It was the one shot of her life.


	2. Hwoarang

**TRACES IN THE SNOW**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken – it's still NAMCO...

Though it wasn't his usual way of trying to calm down again, he killed the engine of his motorcycle just on top of the hill and looked down on the turbulent city beneath him. It was enlightend for the night and he could still hear the noise of the heavy traffic on the highways just like some background music.

Up where he was it was chilling cold but he somewhat enjoyed watching small clouds escaping his mouth whilst breathing. He already couldn't feel his nose and ears anymore but kept watching the city. He got off his motorcycle, snow gnashed under his boots, and walked on to the conductor rail and leaned on it. It had been a pretty bad day for him and he was afraid it could even get worse. He had made a lot of enemies over the time and there was always one of them trying to raise against him. Thinking about business made his head ache and he decided to put it off until… later.

He went over to a group of smaller trees which were coated with snow but still shining in the light of the nearby street lighting. There was also a bench on which he sat down and crossed his legs. The hem of his long coat was waving in the slight breeze that came up all of a sudden and he closed his eyes and enjoyed. His hair got lose from behind his ears and covered his face but he didn't care. He got lost in this moment, the city down below, the full moon up and noone there but him. He needed some space sometimes and he slowly found out why this godforsaken bastard Kazama liked to stay outside at every given occasion . It was simply calming.

He soon felt good enough to go back to the city and got on his motorcycle again. He turned on the ignition but the bike decided not to move. "Crap!" he cursed and tried again but the engine didn't start. It seemed like the battery had laid itself to rest and he had to walk back to the city which was miles away. He already felt cold but thought that the walk would warm him up. At least a little.

He couldn't feel his toes anymore, his fingers were freezing, his nose was red and running and his legs felt like being made of wood, all stiff and cold. The wind was coming from behind him and blowing him forward, stronger gusts of wind made him stumble forward, while he was fighting to keep in balance. He walked down the serpentines of the road which was winding down the hill through the wood. He had to take care not to drop in every curve because the asphalt was frozen where the wind was blowing over it. And the wind still grew stronger. And then the unavoidable happened. He slipped in one of the curves and dropped to the ground, landing face flat on the icy asphalt. He could immediately feel a burning pain in his left ankle and his jaw and feared that he had broken some bones. He stayed on the ground, breathing heavily through clenched teeth and fighting to hold the tears back that were forming behind his closed eyelids. It was the first time he started thinking about death in a different way, a very unheroic and dazzling way. It was the first time he honestly believed he could die at all. Not that he wasn't beaten up really bad but this was something else. Death had never been at such a close range towards him. "Heavens." he murmered and tried to get up but his leg didn't let him. The ice on which he was lying started to melt and soaked his clothes what made his situation even worse. He realized he had no choice but to wait if anyone would find him and managed to get to one side of the road just in case someone came and couldn't stop quick enough. He wrapped his coat around him tightly and felt his body shake in the freezing wind which was still getting stronger. Snowflakes were dashing against his face but he soon didn't feel them anymore just as he didn't feel the tears running down his cheeks.

He could only just see the headlights of the big Landrover and hear the slam of the car door before he fainted.

A/N: This is for you Ryo. I'm glad you're still alive.

There we go PrymeTyme!

Want some more then read and review!


	3. Xiaoyu

**ENCOUNTER WITH A DEVIL**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken… it's still NAMCO

She just wanted to go shopping but her grandfather didn't let her. He said she was spending far too much money for some useless stuff and told her to go to her room and to "meditate over the issue". But everyone who knew her knew she would escape through her room's window and go shopping anyways. Sometimes she simply didn't care about what other people told her and made up ideas on her own. Ideas like shopping. She liked everything that was glittery and made her look like a girl disguised as a princess for carnival. She admitted that she was childish and she had no problem with other people telling her so. She also knew that she was an exceptional good martial artist and that parts of her skills stem from being childish. She thought that she would grow up soon enough and would end being childish at some special occasion but not straight now! Now she wanted to go shopping. And she did.

The mall was as crowded as always but she didn't even really see the people. She looked at the shop windows and imagined herself in those dresses. At this certain shop she had once bought a dark blue dress that had made her catch looks at the school dance and she loved the dresses they sold. She had to smile at the remembrance – Jin Kazama looking at her like his eyes would drop out of his head. She giggled a little and thought about how grown up she had seemed to be at this very evening.

The next shop was Claire's. She walked straight in and looked through the jewelry they sold there. They had mainly silver jewelry but she liked silver much more then gold what was a sign of her age she thought. Some really long ear hangers made the deal and she bought them.

She bought some shirts at Xanaka and a beautiful underwear set at Palmers that took a great amount of her money but surely was worth it. The last thing she bought was a pair of black low waist trousers with seewed patterns all over it at New Yorker's and then all her money was gone. Packed with plastic bags she roamed around through the mall looking for someone she might know but Miharu wasn't there this day. It didn't matter too much.

On her way home she decided to visit Miharu for a few minutes and took the bus to her friend. She was standing just outside the house when the door opened and a boy came out, he wore a slight smile on his face and had his hair all messed up… and his shirt was unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. He seemed to be about 22 years old and was a lot handsome.

So she decided not to meet Miharu and went on. The bus was gone now and she had to walk because she didn't want to wait another twenty minutes outside Miharu's house. First,because it was ridiculous – and second, maybe Miharu would realize that she had been there. No, walking was a good idea, she decided.

It slowly got dark outside and the street lighting turned on. She just walked around a street corner when she bumped into someone. A few grinning boys were standing there, looking down at her and one of them ripped her plastic bags and her handbag from her and then they ran off. After a second of shock, she followed but didn't catch up with them, they were a lot too fast. She yelled in anger and followed them around the next corner.

She couldn't believe her eyes as she came to a sudden halt: in the middle of the street there was standing Devil Jin, throwing the guys around like puppets. One of the boys had a knife and badly wounded Devil Jin who was punching another guy in the guts. The attacker received a pretty bad kick in reverse and landed close to some trash containers. The boys started using metallic pipes as weapons but to no avail. Though Devil Jin was bleeding heavily from the deep wound he had received at the shoulder and some other minor cuts and bruises, he was still too strong for them.

She was still standing and watching as Devil Jin grabbed another of the boys and accidentially throw him straight at her direction. She was far too slow to dodge the flying object and got hit. As she crashed to the ground she fell unconcious, the fainted boy still on top of her.

Butas she woke up later, she was lying in her bed and her bags were standing next to the night desk. So it all had just been a bad dream, she thought.

She was just proved wrong when she walked out into the hall where Jin Kazama was lying on a couch sleeping, his left shoulder bandaged and the backside of his shirt soaked with blood.

**A/N:** I didn't want this one to end like this and it's a bit rushed but that's what my teacher called story dynamics. Flame me for it if you feel like.

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

Infinite Evil – thank you for putting Nina's story on your C2!

Jc-1225 – Maybe you can now figure out my style of writing…

Thunderxtw – I hope, I can still level up…

Pryme – get writing something yourself and then I will tell you how to do your stories. How's your broken shin doing, lovely?

MooNTeARZ – I absolutely LOVE your story!

Hibeki – Thank you so much for putting this on your fav list!


	4. Julia

**KIND ADVICE **

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken… it's still NAMCO

Just looking at him was making her sober. Not because she dispised him – in fact, it was quite the reverse. Looking at him was just like regarding the greatest masterpiece of Nature itself. Watching him cleared her mind and sharpened her senses. She was absorbing every detail of his incredible body, every curve the mighty muscles showed under his perfectly tanned skin, every slight movement he made, the golden sparks in his soft brown eyes, how sexy he looked with that smirk spread on his face. Unfortunately their meeting was not a friends' date. She just wanted to go home and he stood in her way. And as if things couldn't go worse anymore, there was his clique, seven tall boys facing one girl. Man, this was absolutely no fair game.

"So what now girl?" he still smirked and she snarled. "So what? Kindly let me pass." she said.

A smaller boy from the crowd spoke up: "Well, you see, a toll is a toll and a roll is a roll. If we don't get no tolls we don't eat no rolls…" He smiled at her brightly. "I made that up myself."

She looked at him with a frown. "It's very fascinating. But I'm afraid I'm going to have to hurt you." The first guy laughed at her brightly. "You know, this wasn't a very smart thing to do, girl. I mean, YOU'LL pay for this!" He dropped into a fighting stance she immediately recognised as Tae Kwon Do. "Bring it on, girl, c'mon." He taunted her but she backed away. "Oh c'mon. Big talk but no courage. Just as I expected." He trew a punch at her but she dodged it and backed up again.

"Seems like it is your greatest misfortune that you so thoroughly amuse yourself with the sound of your own voice." she said. He suddenly rushed up to her and grabbed her at the collar. "You know, in a life as stagnant as mine, that I can amuse myself at all is an evolutionary miracle." he almost whispered in her ear then shoved her back away. "So bring it on, girl. You keep me waiting and I don't count myself to those with lots of patience."

Somehow he made her furious but unbelievably she didn't want to fight him. Fighting him meant she would cause him some really bad bruises and she didn't want to scar his handsome face. It was like cutting one of Claude Monet's paintings to pieces.

"See, I don't want to hurt you, okay? Just let me pass. That's all." she said but had little hope he would see sense.

"No way, babe." he said to her, attacking her again, completely ruining all her hopes once for all. This time he tried a combo but she dodged and parried each of his attackes – what made him only more angry. She knew, there was no way for him to back up from this fight, as long as those boys were still there, screaming and whistling and cheering. So she decided to part this one boy from the others. Turning on her heel, she ran back the way she came and disappeared into a rather dark alley. She could hear him following her but now she had hope he would retire from this fight.

"Whoa, girl, now you start to really annoy me you know that?" he snarled. "You are afraid to fight me, confess."

She sighed. "I can't confess something that isn't true. I just wanted to avoid THIS." She suddenly rushed at him with a hit string he didn't expect and all of her punches connected. He was throw backwards and struggled to keep on his feet. He blinked far too often and she knew that the last hit to his left temple didn't miss its effect.

"That was harsh." he murmered but dropped to his fighting stance.

"Just stop it. It's up to you." she said but he was as stubborn as an old donkey. He attacked again but didn't even get in range to hit her. She knew he was still dizzy from this one hit and attacked in reverse, at the very same place. This time he went down, leaning on a knee and bleeding from a torn eyebrow.

"That was not nice." he gasped and carefully touched his eyebrow, but raised again.

"I won't attack you again." she said with her voice full of mercy. She knew she could end it with just one hit and she also knew that she was damn lucky she had taken him by surprise at the very beginning or she wouldn't have had a chance at all. "Just stop it now."

"No way."

This time she attacked low and knocked him off his feet, another kick aimed at his temple again. He didn't raise again and looked at her dazzled and confused. "How did you do this, BITCH! Noone EVER won against ME!"

She just looked at him, shrugging her shoulders. "Hey, next time just try not to confuse kindness with fear so you maybe won't get your ass kicked…" She laughed. "Just an advice between friends, hotshot!" And off she went. "Hope to never see you again!"

**A/N:** So this was Julia. Sorry for taking her first… in fact I wanted to do Kazuya first but my dear laptop just ate my story and now I'm really pissed off and did Jules first. Promise, next will be Kazuya.


	5. Miharu

**MIDNIGHT REMEDY **

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken, it's still NAMCO...

She was already at home, sitting on the couch and waiting for him to come back home. He had called her earlier and ordered her to wait until he came back. She already knew he would be drunk then and in a fairly bad mood and she tried to get ready for what might come later. She had her arms folded around her chest and felt small and stupid. She loved him a lot and he promised her he loved her, too. And she believed him. She only thought he had a very strange attitude about showing his love to her. But she forgave him.

The clock showed 11:29, the blood red numbers shining in the dim light of the small appartment they were living at. She earned some money working at a callcenter from seven to five and afterwards she was dancing in a club. She had to retire from dancing two weeks ago when she "fell of the stairs" and severely hurt her left leg but she was getting better and thought about starting again in a week or ten days. He didn't work. Or to say, he didn't work in an office or else. He brought home some money but she never asked him where he was getting it from. She had done so once and had bitterly regretted it, so she had never asked again.

11:44. She started biting her lips nervously. The later he came, the more nervous she got. It wasn't a good sign if he showed up late. It was better if he didn't show up at all.

Her head shot up as she heard a key turn in the lock. 11:53. The door flung open and he staggered into the hall. She raised from the couch and stared into the hall, still biting her lower lip. A tiny net of fine white lines covered the area around her lower lip from biting it until she bled. She was close to do it again, but not before he stood in the doorframe, leaning on it and smiling at her with this mad smile on his face. His eyes were tired slits but as long as he wasn't drunk enough to immediately drop in the hall, she was aware not to underestimate him.

"Mi, hun, how's ya doin." he murmered and stumbled towards her. She instinctively backed up from him as he reached out for her. She couldn't help the movement but it raised a sudden wave of anger in his hazy mind. "What is it, slut?" he roared and took another step trying to approach her but she avoided his touch and moved around the small table trying to get to the door. She knew he would soon bluster into an unstoppable rage and she didn't want to be with him when it happened – again. She managed to reach the living room door and stormed out into the hall, grabbing nothing but her handbag, though it was November and chilling cold outside. She just wanted to get off the appartment because she was so much scared of him when he got into this kind of mood.

"You. Stay." he ordered and got hold of her just in front of the entrance door. She had been just too slow to open the door and slip through and now he had grabbed her at her upper arm and pulled her back to the living room.

"Steve! You hurt me!" she screamed but he didn't care.

"Where did you want to go now?" he panted, as she try to break free from his grasp.

"Let go off me!" she screamed. She knew, her voice was loud enough to be heard in the stairway but she doubted anybody would be there at this time of the day. With one last desperate wrench she managed to free herself, but he grabbed her arm again, turned with her and hurled her back into the living room. She smashed into one of the cupboards and hit her head at the edge. With her head and back horribly acheing she propped herself up on her ellbows and blinked to clear her blurry vision only to see him coming straight up to her. Her face was dark with anger and she knew she had to get up but he was way faster. He tried to pull her up but stumbled over his own feet and collapsed over her.

His weight was almost crushing her but then he shifted a little. She could feel a familiar shape pressing against her left hip, some cold metal. She knew, it was that handy gun he started carrying with him, stuck in his jeans. She pulled it out at the handle and used it as a brass knuckles. He was groaning in surprise and rolled off her. "Bitch, I'm gonna kill ya!" he hollered and attacked her.

All she did was lifting up her hand with the gun and pulling the trigger until there was no more bullet in the barrel. She couldn't even weep for him.

**A/N:** Okay, this wasn't Kazuya either. Please bear with me, I'm not in the mood right now to restore his part. And this was no apology, just a statement. I hope you still like my stories, any advice is welcome!

I won't imply who's next because I don't want anybody to be disappointed. So keep in touch, next update will be soon!


	6. Kazuya

**KNOCK ON THE DOOR **

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken... it's still NAMCO.

The day didn't start off very well for him. He woke up at 4 a.m. from another incredible nightmare which had made him fall out of his bed from tossing and turning around. He was breathing heavily and on his scarred chest sweat was glittering in the dim moonlight that fell in throught the open windows. It was August and the days were burning hot. And so were the nights. The sheets were spread all over his bedroom floor and he had to make sure not to stumble over them when he walked outside on the balcony to get some fresh air, but he was much too pale in the face to look convincing. He had dreamt of his beloved. He had dreamt of Jun.

She was haunting him in his dreams - at the beginning those dreams were rare and he thought of them as somewhat funny and interesting but they soon started to hunt him down every night and made him worry more and more. It seemed as Jun had come back to tell him something. Unfortunately, he didn't understand what she wanted to tell him with those darn nightmares. "Stop talking to me Jun. I ain't got no fucking idea what you want…" he whispered into the starry night and run his shaking fingers through his hair. He looked tired and vulnerable what made him even more frustrated. He had a giant company to lead and couldn't even manage not to fall asleep during the limousine ride to the city. He had dark rings under his eyes from sleeping too little, he also fell asleep while he was in his office and Lee frequently found him sleepingathis desk, using his crossed arms as a pillow. He couldn't go on this way, it was destroying him. Yawning, he went inside his room again and opened the top drawer of his nightstand, where he stored some sleeping pills. He took three of them and lay down again.

During the next night, his situation became even worse. He couldn't sleep from the beginning and took some pills straight away. Jun was driving him crazy, that one was for sure. When he had finally fallen asleep, dreams haunted him again.

It took only a few more days to let everyone around him learn to fear a not at all well rested, bad-tempered and bewildered Mishima. At the end he didn't want to sleep anymore, afraid to see Jun again, see her cough blood and something that looked like tiny humans that swarmed out of her mouth like some shoal of fish.

He got high on caffeine and used to walk around in the mansion all night long just like some ghost, but his mind tricked him and started replaying his nightmare in front of his eyes even when he was not asleep. At the end he didn't know what to do anymore.

He was wandering around the mansion again, when his brother approached him. "There's someone out at the gate. I think, you should go and see her."

He looked at his brother with glazed eyes and ambulated to the door, when his dream started again. Jun was there again, coughing blood, spitting out a human figure he was vaguely familiar with. A strangely familiar spike of hair and a conformation he knew too well – his son. Jun coughed again and another human figure escaped her blood-smeared mouth – a female form with shoulder length hair he didn't know. He held his head between his hands and hoped for the dream to end, then he walked on to the front door of the mansion. When he opened it, an examining pair of dark brown eyes looked at him, giving him a vivid déjà-vu of his first meeting with Jun.

"Who are you?" he asked brusquely, having a hunch of what his last dreams might have tried to reveal to him. Oh man, he was so pissed off.

"My name's Asuka Kazama and I'm searching for my father. He's there?"

**A/N:** So here's coming Kazuya.

I hope you like it better than Miharu's story. I received flames for it and adviced me to set up my story rating to T… this is definitively not what I wanted. Oh, and it was based on NB, Prymo. Well spotted!


	7. Bryan

**OUT OF THE ORDINARY **

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken - it's still NAMCO…

So here they were standing again, just face to face. Who would win this time? It just didn't really matter at all. It was the same old routine, everything as usual. One trying to catch the other, who was trying to escape in reverse. The same old game of cat-and-mouse, an unloved routine on a daily basis. He had to admit that his enemy had started to annoy him a lot but he kept up the façade and looked him straight in the eye, all calm and prepared.

"So what, Lei? Wanna go on my nerves again?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh no, Fury. This time I've come to take you into custody. You know, in – to prison." The cop was smiling brightly. "You know, this time I've got something in hand to proove your guilt once and for all."

"Oh don't you say?" He was still smiling but his eyes were glaring at the Chinese full with anger and hatred. This impertinent scumbag was REALLY going on his nerves.

"Yes. Just for your information: we found a certain container on a certain ship with VERY certain contents. And we also found some certain persons who loved to talk to us and they told us a lot of interesting stories. About business." The cop smiled even brighter. "Your business, Fury. I'm afraid, you came to a dead end. So wanna give up or not?"

"You crazy or what?" he laughed but was serious at the next split second. "I never give up or did you forget?" He dropped into a fighting stance. "You want me? Come get me."

"Oh come on, Fury. We're over this shit." The cop sighed and let his arms hang down. He looked totally annoyed and curled his upper lip, snarling.

"You maybe but not me. Bring it on." He was making one move forward, Lei not moving at all. "Oh come on Lei, you're disappointing me." he said, slowly closing the distance between them. He was a really quick fighter with strong moves, he knew that. He was a whole lot better than Wulong, his former partner at the very stupid Hongkong Police Department, his former friend, and had dropped to the other side of the law just for pleasure. For years now Lei was trying to catch him but he had always been a lot smarter than the cop. Until now. He couldn't imagine what had gone wrong at this special deal but thought that the cops had somehow smuggled in a mole into his tiny little enterprise. One of the hundred people he claimed HIS people must have been a traitor.

"You know Fury, we will accuse you for drug dealing, illicit firearms possession, trafficking in human beings, kidnapping, extortion and first degree murder." The cop told.

"WHAT?" His head was snapping up. "You said what? Murder? Not really." He was bursting in laughter. "No, Lei, you can't accuse me of something I didn't do."

"So you admit you committed all the other crimes?" asked the cop.

"Oh fuck you! Don'tpervert my words. I just said you can't accuse me of murder, I never killed anybody." He thought about it for a moment. "Okay, screw this, maybe later this day I will have to add you to the list of murdered individuals." He was moving on, the cartridge belts around his waist were clicking slightly.

Lei was moving backwards. "If I was you I would stop in the tracks." the cop said.

"You're not me. And why the hell should I do so?" he asked him curiously.

"I got some snipers at the roofs around. If you move any closer, they'll shoot." Lei warned.

"Uh, that's pathetic. What about fighting man to man? You need snipers to deal with me? What's wrong with you?" He shook his head in disbelieve. "There were times when I felt forced to look up to you. You know what I mean, I almost respected you, this way of looking up since you are a goddamn DWARF. So now Mr. Super Police needs snipers." He burst in another manical laughter. "So now, Wulong, bring it on." He was moving forward unbelievably quick, grabbing Lei's wrist and turning him around with the Chinese man's arm turned at his back. Lei was wincing in pain. "So now how can your snipers help you if you are my human shield? As I said, that's pathetic. Tell them to leave."

And so Lei did.

"You see, now it's only you and me again. One on one." He let go off the Police officer. "You want me? Come get me."

They both dropped into a fighting stance.

**A/N:** Here I am again with another story. You like it? (I'm still undecided.) Bryan Fury, the usual madman.

**Okay, now I have to answer my reviews** (Didn't do this in a while) blush okay, so now:

**oxAsAxo**: That's why it's called fiction, I think... I didn't have the chance to do an interview with Mister Fox so I cannot tell anything about his personality... but he reminds me of Sophie von Brahmberg and she was really wicked...

**Henred5**: I got this idea with the dream from myself. I have really strange dreams sometimes. And I also think it wasn't such a bad idea.

**PrymeTyme**: Why do I have to cope with you Prymo? Once you send me really nice reviews and then you send me bulk. And I think it wasn't necessary to describe Zuki any further, it wasn't about her but about Kazuya. And yes, I used to read something **--- **let your alpha waves get the groove haha

**Hibeki**: Thank you, I'm always trying my best...

**MooNTeARZ**: It had to be Steve, I didn't want to add Jin there though I like Miharu/Jin best. (Steve goes with Christie or Lili, I still haven't decided yet... But I couldn't shoot Jin, not after I already stabbed him in the back gg) Thank you for your review on CH 6, that's just great!


	8. Anna

**SISTER BLISTER**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken – it's still NAMCO…

Inside the theatre it was fairly dark, only a few dimmed lights were shining. Outside the reporters tried to take pictures of the stars and starlets, the V.I.P.s and all the new faces. The red carpet was almost burning, especially when Kazuya showed up. The crowd was excited, more flashlights did shine and a mass more of hasty reporters tried to get a tiny interview with the most important guest of the event.

Anna was sitting inside already, she had dressed up like usual in a long red dress with her usual high heels and was drinking her usual double vodka lemon at the bar. She was watching the entrance very carefully though she seemed to be calm on the surface – yes, she was calm but not all the way through. She greeted some people she knew and also some she didn't know but in fact she was waiting only for him. For him and his son. Anna didn't like his idea to come to the ceremony but he didn't want to hide. He never hid from no one but this time he didn't realize what the situation was. He was so absent minded during the last few weeks and she knew it was just a matter of time. Today was the perfect opportunity it was like serving a lamb to the lions on a silver plate. Her mind was fixed on this issue alone and she knew he was in danger but he didn't want to see it.

"Anna, she's here." She listened carefully to the voice that came from her headset and gave a few orders back then she rose from her seat and walked to the entrance. She knew the car came and she wanted to be there when it got important. No one was allowed to harm him, no one, especially not her sister. Anna walked on, the cold metal was resting against her tight and it was a damn good feeling.

When Kazuya stepped out of the car followed by his son Anna was already there. It only took her a moment to know where her sister was and another to pull out her gun. In the third moment she could see that small shine of a scope on a roof just across the street and she knew she wasn't allowed to hesitate any longer.

Nobody realized that she shot over to that roof and the bullet hit that scope. Nobody realized that on that day she saved a life. Nobody did and especially not Kazuya.

**A/N:** Dear readers, I know it took me forever to write another story and I'm afraid it's short and far from the quality of my other stories. I'm sorry for that. I've been away so long because of health problems which are (hopefully) solved now. I hope I'll soon be back with some other stories about my favourite Tekken stars.


	9. Jin

**FAMILY BUSINESS**

Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken… it's still NAMCO.

After almost two hours of intense training he allowed himself a break. Today he wasn't himself he was restless and couldn't stay calm. He had had the choice to either move or become crazy and so he had decided to go to the dojo and train. He knew it wasn't the best decision but it was the only one that made sense at all. He couldn't focus on the subject and made beginners' mistakes, forgot about the easiest things and didn't even manage to pull a correct ten hit string. After those two hours it wasn't a simple break, it was more like a breakdown. He was frustrated and felt his mind turning dark and angry, some kind of the mood that was perfectly made to tear things apart or let his darkest insides take control. Shocked about that kind of thoughts he decided to go under the shower and leave the dojo because he didn't honestly want to let the people see his dark side – or feel it. He grabbed his towel and his bag and walked over to the changing room when a female voice called him: "Kazama-San, where do you think you're going?"

He didn't turn around, just let his head hang down and sighted. Closing his eyes he counted to ten, then took a deep breath and turned around. But instead of the person he had expected to see there was nothing. The other fighters had continued to train and nobody seemed to have heard anything but him. He had heard that voice, the voice of Asuka. He was looking to the door again from where he had heard the voice but there was absolutely nothing. Not knowing why he had goose bumps all over his arms and down his back the depressing feeling of a conspiracy around him rose again like it had done times before. Instead of searching for the girl he proceeded to the changing room.

The hot water of the shower all over his body washed away that feeling of being a wild animal according to his grandfather's hunting rules, he forgot about everything and concentrated on the feeling of the millions of drops of water burning on his skin. He knew that he couldn't hide forever but every day he managed to stay away from his grandfather was a day that he had won for himself. He had found that it wasn't too difficult to remain unknown in a city as big as the one he was living in now. He had made himself a new life except the fact that he was still training his martial arts just in case his grandfather might light on him one day (what he though was more and more unlikely with every day that passed). He still considered his grandfather to already have found him yet keeping quiet waiting for the right moment to attack but these thoughts led nowhere.

"Kazama? Are you here?" A young man entered the changing room.

"Hai." Jin answered and grabbed a towel. "What is it?"

"There's a girl waiting for you, man. Pretty hot cutie. She says you know her." The man said grinning.

"She's got a name?" Jin asked casually.

"Yea. She said her name's Asuka."

Jin looked at the man with an affected smile on his face. "Thank you. I'll be there in a minute."

The man nodded and left.

Jin felt his heart race, its beating pounded in his temples. What was that now? How come Asuka was here? How did she find him? And what for?

Tons of questions whirled around in his mind but he came to the conclusion that he would never find out if he didn't go out and meet Asuka – provided that the girl was Asuka and not anybody else who pretended to be her.

Jin put on his clothes and closed the buckles of his boots before he took a quick glance into a nearby mirror. He seemed to have aged in a matter of seconds and sighed deeply into this person's face, a person he didn't recognize to be him. But oh well.

When he left the changing room he could literally feel the air that surrounded him as if every molecule was crashing against his skin with a superior power. It did almost hurt.

"Jin! There you are." he caught the sound of a familiar female voice that seemed not merely to shout, but rather to cheer, an overjoyed voice. He turned and saw Asuka with the biggest smile on her face that he had ever seen in a human being. She ran over to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Hi Asuka." he said calmly and untangled her arms. He didn't like the queasy feeling that came up in his stomach when an inner horrified voice yelled: "Betrayal! Betrayal! Betrayal!" And somehow he knew that it was too late before he felt a sudden stabbing pain between his shoulder blades and Asuka backed up, grinning. A long handle wrapped with black suede stripes soared from his back and small runlets of blood emanated from the deep wound. Jin couldn't even breathe - he just stared at the girl who was his cousin, that girl with that devilish grin on her face and a wakizashi in her right hand.

"Gotcha." the girl stated and attacked him at knifepoint while he was still unable to move. He didn't feel pain at that moment because he was in a state of shock but also his body was like frozen and he wasn't able to regain control of his stiff muscles.

It was dead easy for Asuka to maul him and he fell down on his knees. The one quick movement Asuka performed left a deep gapping wound across his chest. Blood soaked his cut open shirt and jacket and dripped to the floor.

"Here we go, Jin. You know, Mishima-Sama decided he wants to see you dead." The girl grinned devilishly and revealed her shining white teeth. "So, that's it." She aimed at him but this time he caught her wrist before she could injure him again.

"Who are you?" he asked silently. "You're not Asuka. Who are you?"

"Took you quite some time, hotshot." the girl answered. "I'm not Asuka, that's true. I am a creation of the Zaibatsu. I look like your cousin but I'm as deadly as an assassin." And then she leaned forward and whispered in his ear: "And I'll get you." She suddenly tore the knife from his back, performed a quick hit with her knee that connected to his bleeding chest and sent him flying backwards to the floor. The wound on his back left a stain where he hit the floor. He started coughing up blood; the knife in the back seemed to have injured his lungs. The girl walked up to him, smiling. "Say good-bye." the girl recommended before she performed another quick movement with that knife in her hand, aimed at his heart.

**A/N:** The story ends here for a good reason: I want to give Jin a chance to defeat that girl, maybe he transforms into Devil Jin and fights or anything else. I leave that end open… for your imagination.

For all those who reviewed: Thank you very much!

Thunderxtw: I think Anna isn't that bad and I like her original occupation as Kazuya's bodyguard. I think being such an important person's bodyguard must be very exciting.

henred5: thank you very much! I've been fighting blood cancer but I hope I'm done with it now. Took me more than a year…

Lady Midnight: Thank you. I like the stories I wrote about Jin and Miharu, they were actually for the 30 kisses contest but I had to stop because of my disease. Maybe I'll pick them up again…


End file.
